Luna Speaks Out
by mkm8490
Summary: The whole gang out of hogwarts.. they are about 20 now :)


Summary  
  
Prologue: Harry is a seeker on the England quidditch team. Harry and Hermione went to France and eloped. Soon after, Hermione had a baby named Alexa. (I know.. not Hermione's style to elope and have a child before they're even 25) The trio are about 22 and Ginny is dating Dean. Ron is still single, but Luna likes him. (they see each other a lot, going to Harry's quidditch games.) Hermione is in training to be a healer with Ginny and Ron is an auror. Harry is also an auror… but he's a seeker as a side job. ;) The Weasley twins are doing great business with the joke shop. Lee Jordan also works there. But Ludo Bagman noticed Lee had good commentary skills at quidditch matches when he was at Hogwarts during year 4. So he got him a part time job as a commentator for the England quidditch team.   
  
The crowd roared as Lee Jordan shouted the names of the England quidditch team. "Aaaaannnd…………….. Potter!" he said finally as Harry swooped around the stadium with his teammates.   
  
Meanwhile in the stands, many familiar faces were clear.  
  
"Hand me the Omnioculars, Hermione.. It's starting!" said Ron squinting to see the played as the zoomed by.   
  
"Uh…." she started, looking down at the baby in her front pack.  
  
"Alexa is teething right now…………" she pointed at the baby who was happily chewing on the Omnioculars.   
  
"Sorry Ron, I'll buy you a new pair." she said. A man selling Omnioculars and many other items passed by, and Hermione bought a new pair for Ron.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." he mumbled.  
  
A few minutes into the game, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Luna came and sat down by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Hermione greeting them.  
  
"Hello, Ronald." Luna said smiling and sitting next to him.   
  
Ron stared at her. He never noticed she was so pretty. About 30 minutes later, Harry caught the snitch with a spectacular dive and the game was over, 250 - 90. Harry hurried and went to the locker room and changed and did interviews. In about 15 minutes, he met his friends outside. "Hey!" he yelled, and they stopped and turned around. He ran up to them and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Let's all go to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate!" piped up Neville.  
  
"Great idea!" said Harry and with a bunch of pops and cracks, they arrived safely inside the bar. They had a few drinks and finally Lee said "I need to go down to Fred and George's joke shop for a bit, who wants to come with me?" Everyone followed him outside and through the brick entryway. They went inside the weird looking shop and met George wearing his dragon leather jacket.  
  
"Look, Fred the gangs all here!" called George. Fred walked out of the back holding a small box in his hands. "What's that?" asked Ron cautiously.  
  
"This.. is a Box of Tricks. You whisper into it whatever you want to trip…..If you want to trip someone, you say Trip Ron," he said and then whispering into the miniscule box, "and an invisible hand comes out and trips Ron!" he added as Ron fell over. Hermione scowled and Luna helped him up.  
  
"Your ideas are very odd… That box is dangerous… what if a child told the box to trip someone.. And they fell off a cliff or something?" said Harry, concerned. "Don't worry! There's instructions on the back. You can only tell the box to trip someone.. And it detects if the person is in danger…." He added with a wink.  
  
"Oh ok then, that makes us less worried… that an invisible hand will just come and trip us, anytime." said Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes… but if you buy these Invisa-glasses, you will never worry about that. The Invisa-glasses look like a regular pair of glasses," he said pulling out a thin pair of glasses out of his pocket, "but when you put them on, they become invisible and are able to see all the invisible items we sell.. over here…." he said walking over to a corner.  
  
"OOOO.. I'll take a pair!" said Luna.  
  
"5 galleons please." Fred said as Luna pulled the gold out of her pockets. She also bought a bunch of items…and paid for them all.   
  
"Your brothers are geniuses, Ronald!" said Luna  
  
"I guess….." he said.  
  
They walked out of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes and to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Ron.. Um.. Do you think you would like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Luna said.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah sure." Ron said awkwardly but added with a smile. 


End file.
